Army battle dress uniform shirts are issued with long cuffless sleeves of generally cylindrical configuration for covering and protecting the arms under field conditions. Short sleeved shirts are not issued. Thus, the only way to get regulation short sleeved shirts is to roll up the sleeves of the issued long sleeve shirts. However, it is difficult and tedious to roll sleeves up precisely enough to be uniform, or to pass inspection where both neatness and uniformity in dress attire is demanded.
Accordingly it is an objective of this invention to provide conversion means and methods for temporarily converting long sleeved shirts to short sleeved shirts simply, uniformly and neatly.